Tu no vales más que yo
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Cuando la vanidad y autoestima desaparecen la idea de mantener un perfil bajo no es la solución.


Hola a tod@s está historia tiene mucho tiempo robdando por mi cabeza y al fin pude estructurarla, al principio tenía pensado dejarlo en un capítulo pero quedaba muy largo y me gusta clavar el suspenso, espero lograrlo.

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos»

...

..

.

CAPITULO I

.

..

...

El sol comenzaba a brindar los primeros rayos de luz, al tener las cortinas abiertas Ino apreto los ojos y giró su cabeza para esquivarlo.

Al sentir que el frío calaba sus huesos abrió los ojos y se sentó contemplando su alrededor.

Mordió su labio y negó con la cabeza mientras abrazaba sus piernas. Guardo silencio, no tenia ganas de levantarse o mirar su aspecto, sintió como la luz del sol acariciaba su mejilla, podrian llamarla loca pero lo sentía como si tratará de reconfortarla, al menos eso quería pensar.

Permaneció inmóvil escuchando el ruido de la calle, el trinar de las aves y maldijo nuevamente por el silencio abismal que la rodeaba

—Aquí estás —una voz varonil rompió el silencio provocando que Ino empezará a temblar— levantate de ahí te hará dañó —con una de sus manos sujeto el brazo de la chica y la puso de pie fácilmente— Ino lo lamento.

—Gaara, basta por favor —movio su brazo para deshacer el agarre y alejarse— iré a ducharme —no miró atrás y camino hasta llegar a su habitación, sentía miedo y repugnancia el tocar las paredes ya que estas eran las únicas testigos de la vida que llevaba.

Camino por la habitación hasta llegar a su tocador donde contemplo las fotografías, sujeto entre sus dedos la imágen e intento sonreír al recordar la fiesta que se llevó a cabo en Konoha para su compromiso.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Konoha estaba de fiesta, la mejor manera de celebrar el compromiso de una de las mejores kunoichi con el Kazekage.

Todos se habían esmerado en la preparación y se notaba en la decoración, bocadillos y ambiente que se formaba.

Al anochecer Ino hizo acto de presencia luciendo un vestido morado, el largo cubría sus pies y tenía abertura a un costado que dejaba ver su pierna cuando daba un paso, la tela se amoldaba a su cuerpo delineando su esbelta figura, el escote en v hacia que su pecho se viera voluminoso; llevaba un collar con un dije en forma de flor y cubierto con pequeños diamantes, maquillaje discreto y habia decorado su cabello con algunos brillos, lo rizo un poco y lo dejo caer por su espalda como una cascada.

—Ino estas hermosa —Shikamaru se acercó y extendió su mano para acompañarla a la fiesta.

—Gracias —se sujeto del brazo del chico y empezó a caminar saludando a todos.

—¿Quieres bailar? —susurro en su oido para que ella pudiera escucharlo.

—¿Tu preguntando eso? —sonrio y lo jalo a la pista.

—Problematica.

—Voy a extrañar todo esto —Ino alzo la voz para que su acompañante pudiera escucharla.

—Yo te extrañare a ti problemática —Shikamaru puso ambas manos en la cintura de ella para alzarla, darle una vuelta y seguir bailando— ¿Dónde esta el afortunado que te alejará de nosotros?

—No lo sé, me dijeron que llegó por la tarde pero no lo he visto —Ino infló sus mejillas y fingió tristeza.

—Te vez adorable —Shikamaru sonrió y apretó su mejilla— tengo sed ¿Quieres algo problemática?

—Shikamaru no me digas así —lo miró molesta— te acompaño —jalo al chico de la mano hacia una mesa donde sus amigos estaban.

—¿Qué se siente estar comprometida con alguien importante? —Kiba sujeto a Ino del hombro en cuanto la vio.

—No se que decir, no me comprometi con Gaara por su puesto sino porque lo amo —sonrio ampliamente.

—Son una pareja extraña —Neji murmuró mientras llevaba una bebida a sus labios.

—Creo que tienes razón pero si no hubiera pasado un mes en Suna esto no abría pasado.

—Salud por eso —Naruto alzó su copa y todos lo imitaron.

La noche continuó y se podía observar a la chica conversar, bromear y bailar con los invitados y amigos.

—Ino —Shikamaru jalo a la rubia hasta acercar su boca a su oido— ¿te cambiarás de atuendo? me dijeron que Gaara esta por llegar.

—¿De verdad? —Ino alzó la vista y al no verlo sonrio— voy a cambiarme —se levantó y desapareció dentro del edificio.

Ino se colocó frente a un espejo y observó el vestido largo de color rojo, en la parte de enfrete tenía encaje con figura de flores que cubrian sus senos y dividía su abdomen por la mitad, en la espalda simulaba unos tirantes; la falda caía cubriendo sus piernas. Sujeto su cabello en media cóleta y dio una vuelta sonriendo por el resultado.

—Espero que a Gaara le guste.

—¿Solo a mi? —el chico apareció detrás de ella.

—Gaara, me asustaste —se giró y se acercó para abrazarlo pero lo miro confundida cuando este dio un paso atrás— ¿Qué ocurre?

—¿No te parece inapropiado tu comportamiento y ese atuendo? estás semidesnuda —se cruzó de brazos y la miró.

—No, eres mi novio y me da gusto verte, además este vestido lo compré pensando en ti.

—Me refiero a la fiesta.

—¿Qué con eso? No entiendo —hizo un nuevo intento por acercarse pero fue en vano.

—¡Exacto! —levanto los brazos al aire— soy tu novio y como tal deberías respetarme.

—Gaara por favor, no entiendo a que te refieres —Ino se hizo hacia atrás al mirar cómo el chico se acercaba a ella lleno de furia.

—No me gusta verte en brazos de otros hombres ¿Crees que no te he visto coqueteando todo este tiempo? —acerco su rostro al de la chica.

—Solo son mis amigos, no me comportó de manera distinta —sintio como su voz se entrecortaba al sentir el aliento de Gaara chocar con el suyo.

—Eso debe cambiar —sujeto los brazos de la chica con sus manos— ¿Crees que eso sería apropiado para la esposa del Kazekage?

—No se porque te enojas ¡Esta soy yo, asi te enamoraste de mi ¿o no?! —apreto los puños al sentir como el chico ejercia fuerza en sus brazos— me estas lastimando —intento zafarse pero solo provocó que el agarre fuera más fuerte.

—¿Te estoy lastimando? tu me lastimando al comportarte asi ¿qué crees que piensen todos de mi? piensan que como tu eres una fácil que a cualquiera le hablas pueden jugar contigo y verme la cara.

—¿Qué insinuas? —alzo la mirada y lo vio a los ojos.

—Que te estás comportando como una ramera —hablo tajante haciendo que Ino lo mirará sorprendida.

—Pues si eso piensas creo que esto no va a funcionar —al sentir que el chico la soltaba uso su velocidad para alejarse lo más que pudiera, maldijo por el largo del vestido que la hacía tropezar— esto se termina aquí Gaara, no quiero que mi esposo piense que soy una puta cuando se suponía que asi te habias enamorado de mi —hablo mientras caminaba y al llegar a la puerta sintio como sus pies se pegaban al piso.

—Ino.

—Pero que mierda... —Ino alzo el vestido y miro como sus pies estaban cubiertos por arena.

—Tu eres mia, no vine a Konoha para terminar con esto y más te vale que te comportes como la futura esposa del Kazekage —con cada paso que daba la arena recorría el cuerpo de ella.

—G-Gaara —susurro con esfuerzo debido a que la arena empezaba a extrangularla.

—Quiero que vayas a casa y prepares tu equipaje ya has hecho suficiente ridículo —quito todo rastro de arena y miro a la chica que jadeaba en el suelo— terminaré con esta burla —sin más salio de la habitación.

Ino miro por donde Gaara se habia ido y acarició su cuello intentando comprender lo que sucedió.

«Esto no es verdad» se agarró de la manija para poder ponerse de pie y caminó hasta el espejo y comprobó que no tenía ninguna marca en sus brazos o cuello.

Una lágrima recorrio su mejilla, jamás pensó que el hombre que amaba le pudiera haber hecho eso.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya de aquí —susurro y con la mirada clavada en el piso sujeto su vestido para poder caminar.

—Crei que jamás saldrias —Shikamaru se puso delante de ella cuando abrió la puerta— te ves hermosa.

—Shika, me iré a casa —hablo buscando con la mirada a Gaara.

—¿Qué? no te dejaré ir después de haber pasado tres días llendo a tiendas para que comprarás ese vestido, además tú prometido acaba de llegar.

Ino lo miro en silencio y meditó la situación «Tal vez Gaara estaba estresado» se convenció asi misma y sonrió.

—Tienes razón —miro al chico y camino a su lado hasta llegar a Gaara que estaba hablando con Naruto.

—Ino, te vez hermosa ¿no es asi Gaara? —el rubio golpeó con su codo el brazo del pelirrojo sonriendo.

—Tienes razón —se acercó a la chica y beso sus labios— estas hermosa.

—Gracias —lo abrazó después de sonreírle.

—Aun no creo que te vas a llevar a la flor mas hermosa de Konoha —Kiba se acerco y le dio una copa a Ino— te voy a extrañar Ino.

—Tambien te extrañare Kiba, a todos los hechare de menos —alzo la copa para que todos brindarán.

—Por una excelente amiga, valiente y poderosa kunioichi y con una belleza sin igual —Shikamaru habló y sonrió a la rubia mientras todos alzaban y chocaban sus copas.

Ino se acercó a Gaara y lo beso, se sintió aliviada cuando el corespondio al beso.

«Solo es mi imaginación» sonrió y disfruto del resto de la velada.

...

.

.

Un mes había pasado desde que Ino habia llegado a Suna, junto a Temari y kunoichis de la aldea organizaba la boda.

Las discusiones con Gaara acerca de su atuendo o que charlaba con chicos empezaba a desquiciarla pero las pláticas con Temari hicieron que lo tomará con calma y se esforzaba para no molestar al pelirrojo.

El día de la boda llegó y con ello eo comienzo de su pesadilla.

.

.

...

—Crei que te estabas bañando —el chico la miro desde la puerta.

—Solo recordaba —suspiro y dejo la foto en su lugar para empezar a desnudarse.

—Yo te ayudo —Gaara se acerco y empezó a quitarle la ropa observando meticulosamente cada centímetro de su piel.

Ino por su parte desviaba la mirada y apreto sus ojos cuando el apreto su costilla.

—¿Duele? —Gaara la miro y al verla asentir beso la zona donde tenía un moretón— lo lamento tanto cariño, no quería hacerlo.

—No te preocupes —Ino mordió su labio y lo miró.

—No te hagas daño —con su dedo hizo que ella dejará de morderse.

«Solo tu quieres hacerlo» trago saliva cuando se formó un nudo en su garganta.

—Vamos a bañarnos —Gaara se desnudo, abrazo a la chica y camino hasta el baño— te amo Ino.

—Te amo —sonrio ampliamente y lo besó, esas muestras de afecto y atención hacia que su memoria desapareciera cada mal rato que tenía con el chico.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ

.

.

Espero les haya gustado, si tienen duda t quieren saber como son los vestidos de Ino aquí les dejo el enlace.

Vestido morado: https/goo.gl/images/Nya3qz

Vestido rojo: https/goo.gl/images/auedy9

Nos seguimos leyendo

Besitos


End file.
